The Shifts in Time
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Peace is shattered when Usagi and Mamoru disappear, Haruka is kidnapped and the only hope comes from Weiss.
1. The Stalking of the Moon Princess

(Alrlight this story came before Nagi and Hotaru and this was my first crossover I ever wrote. So here it comes, the first part of In the Shadow of the Moon. This takes place a good ten years after Galaxia, there is reference to that.)  
  
Part 1 The Stalking of the Moon Princess  
  
Haruka made a gasp when she woke from her dream, she knew it was only a matter of time before the Senshi were reawakened. She gave a sigh at the dreams, there were so many of them now a days. "The Princess no longer needs us," she told herself, but in the dream she saw a new evil.  
  
The dream she had that night scared her worst of all. She saw four men standing before a crystal cross where she saw the Princess dead. She could discribe them completely, one had glasses and dressed in a white Armani suite, a young boy was dressed in a standard school uniform with dark brown hair and indigo eyes. There was a tall man with green eyes and orange hair smirking at her, as if to dare her to do anything. Then there was the insane one; one-eyed dressed in dark blue licking a knife. "In the shadows we wait," the leader seemed to say.  
  
She pulled the covers over herself and went back to sleep. "Rest up," she whispered. "Big race."  
  
**  
  
Four girls were poring over a magazine in Omi's class, he never saw them more worked up. "I can't believe it, Tenou Haruka coming to this area to race, this weekend!" a girl giggled. "Imagine, he's the cutest boy in the world."  
  
"Not as cute as Omi," a girl with blond hair winked at Omi who just rolled his eyes. "Come on its true. Look at him and then look at sempai!" She held up the picture of Haruka and made him hold still. "See, Omi's got bigger eyes, his hair is darker, and his cheeks are a lot cuter."  
  
"Stop it," he moaned and smiled. "Besides I'm sure Haruka-kun doesn't need that many people gaping at him. I get enough of that at work."  
  
"Come on, Omi-sempai." All the girls pulled on his sleaves. "I'm sure you could miss one day of work to come with us!"  
  
**  
  
After school Omi found himself as usual suckered into working double shifts because of Yohji. "What a day to get a hang over, especially when we're the busiest," he sighed looking around the store to see someone he had never seen before.  
  
"I think I came in at the wrong time," she looked at the address and then looked at the crowd. She was tall with long brown hair done in a ponytail and had deep green eyes. "Excuse me, I came for the interview with Mr. Fujimiya, is this a bad time?"  
  
Aya blinked from a worktable and motioned her to come with him to the back room. "You're here about the position, aren't you? Who recommended you?" he asked flat out as she handed him a resume. He glanced over it and nodded. "I see you worked in Juuban at a flower shop."  
  
"Hai, you do look familiar," the girl blinked and then smiled. "Ran-kun? Wow, I never thought I would see you again. I didn't know you owned this flower shop!"  
  
Great, some friend of Aya's, he thought and moved closer to get a better look at her. "Mako-chan? You got taller. Are you still able to beat me up?"  
  
"That was only once."  
  
He nodded as if it was an after that. "Alright, how soon can you start, as you can see we're short handed today?"  
  
"Now if you want!" She had a bright smile as she and him walked out of the back room and was handed a smock. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, ever since Mamoe died we haven't been able to fill orders."  
  
"How sad," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Aya never thought he would run into someone from his past, and he never could believe it was the girl who hit him for bullying his sister. He saw Ken and Omi welcoming the new girl to their team and were pleased to have the extra help.  
  
**  
  
A practice run, that was all it was, Haruka thought as looked over her motorcycle, she grabbed a water bottle and took a sip. That was when she saw another motorcycle going over the course she just ran. He's good, she thought and leaned on her bike as it came to a hault next to her. "Do you have a spare bottled water, I kind of lost mine?" he pulled off his helmet to show a brown haired youth with dark brown eyes who looked about the same age as her.  
  
"I think so," she reached into a cooler and pulled out the water. "So you running the race tomorrow."  
  
"No way," the guy chuckled. "I'm not good and I have to work."  
  
"Shame, it seems a lot of people are coming here," she looked around the course. "I've never been to the stadium in Osaka before."  
  
"I just run this for fun," he looked over at her. "I've seen you before in some sporting magazines, isn't your father that big sporting goods tycoon?"  
  
"If you mean, Tenou Genma, yes," Haruka laughed. "And I am his daughter, Haruak."  
  
"Wow.Haruka-san, I never had any idea with the way you ran the race, it was like you could do anything a male could," he smiled. "I'm Hidaka Ken."  
  
"Now I know I am seeing things, we went to school together, didn't we?"  
  
Ken looked her over again, he remembered a tall girl dressed in over alls pushing through a crowd getting him out of a fight. "Yeah, you were the one who could beat the snot out of any school yard bully."  
  
"Don't go saying that." Haruka was laughing. "Its good to see you again, Ken-kun. I have to get going."  
  
**  
  
Setsuna sat looking up at the star from a hug telescope, she would look at the stars for hours. Sometimes she charted things from the stars, the future, the past, but most often the future. She pulled her eyes away from the stars and at a very nervous face. "It has begun again," she whispered and looked over at Hotaru was standing near.  
  
"What has?" Hotaru asked looking up.  
  
"The Prince and Princess are endanger again, this time someone has discovered who we are," she and Hotaru walked out of the building that housed the telescope and out into the streets. "We must find the Outer and Inner Senshi before it is too late."  
  
**  
  
Minako stood dressed in the latest fashion for girls in college, she worked her way through a crowd of confused models. She started to do her run and smiled as always. "Wow, Mina," a girl with bright green eyes and red hair pulled her hair up. "You're a super model. I heard that you got the staring role in the Sailor V live action movie."  
  
"I don't know," Mina smiled modestly as she was handed a magazine clipping. "Local girl get part for new Sailor V. Aino Minako, a local college acting major was chosen out of fifty girls to get the part of Sailor V." She closed the magazine and sighed, this part of in the bag to begin with. "That's great."  
  
She moved over to see her friend, Hino Rei sitting in front of a mirror as a girl was putting blush on her cheeks. "Here, Rei-sama," she handed her the magazine clipping and saw her face.  
  
"Wow, Mina-san, you really got it, I knew you would," Rei smiled encouragingly.  
  
"I know," she sighed. "I just didn't really want the part, I only tried out because Hotaru thought it would be funny."  
  
"I know, ever since we lost our powers to transform, its kind of like we're normal girls."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Everything seemed so prefect, but almost too prefect.  
  
**  
  
Usagi sank into a chair after class, she looked over and saw Mamoru's handwritten letters. "Let's see," she read it out loud. "Usako, I'm going to be a little late, Takatori's dinner is tomorrow, please remember that we have to make a good impression. Don't forget we have Mina's luncheon on Friday. Love you lots, Mamo-chan." She put the card down and looked over at Luna who was sitting on the bed.  
  
Luna looked around her large red eyes were somewhat tired. "I'm not built for a quiet life, Usagi," she complained.  
  
"I know, but I can't transform into Sailor Moon anymore," Usagi sat down. "It seems like all of us got our wish, we're having normal lives."  
  
The black cat only shook her head. "Usagi, this quiet life isn't going to last. Setsuna came over to talk to me this afternoon. Something bad is coming and she had a name for it, Schwarz. I think you should reconsider going to that dinner with Takatori, I don't like that sound of him."  
  
"I can't! He's Mamo-chan's boss." Usagi looked around again and pulled out her books to look over homework. "I have to get this done so I can go out tomorrow anyway. Did Ami-chan call?"  
  
"Yes, called and said she'd be over at six to help," the cat sighed and walked over to her cat bed where Artimes was just lounging like some sort of white fuzzy potato, she took the position and pounced on him.  
  
The white cat jumped out of the bed looking around. "Hey, Luna, that wasn't funny."  
  
"Yes it was," Luna was laughing really hard looking at her friend. "Your tail is puffed out."  
  
**  
  
Chiba Mamoru only made himself look this presentable when Crawford was in the room. Of all the people in the world that he hated Crawford topped the list, he didn't mind when Schuldich or Nagi were in the room, but when it was this person, he just wanted to jump through a window. "Mr. Chiba, I am counting on you to close this deal, you are the most compentant man I know." Takatori smiled at him, there was bit of pride in his voice. "You're more than just my employee, you're one of my closest friends."  
  
"Thank you sir, your confidence in me means a lot," Mamoru bowed as he left the room.  
  
"Chiba is a strong person, Crawford, keep an eye on him. His wife, Usagi is a very pretty thing, though I have only met the creature once," Takatori took a seat.  
  
"I suppose," Crawford sounded indifferent. "You know that Ms. Usagi is expecting."  
  
"How would you know?" Takatori blinked then shrugged. "Oh.yes, your powers, I quite forgot about that. I also made a call to Tenou, he's still not taking my offer for his company. Could you do something about that?"  
  
Crawford nodded leaving the room, he looked over at his team. "So what our orders?" Schuldich asked when he entered the Schwarz's offices.  
  
"Arrange a kidnapping of Tenou's precious daughter, Schuldich."  
  
"Wait one minute," Schuldich stopped short before saying what he usually said when a mission came up. "Tenou? Tenou Haruka, are you insane?" Crawford glared at him. "I hope you realize she's not the type who will go quietly, I can't charm her like I would a normal little school girl, she's a lesbian, she won't go for a guy like me."  
  
"Come up with something."  
  
"Fine."  
  
**  
  
Michiru looked around Haruka's apartment, it had been a year, she hadn't realized how long she had been away. Haruka was sitting on the bed as they hugged. "How have you been, Haruka?"  
  
"Oh.usual, I have a big race and I would like if you would come with me."  
  
"You know I would love to, just like the old days, isn't it Haruka?" Michiru giggled.  
  
"Not true, we don't have our powers. Have you seen all the girls lately?"  
  
"I saw Usagi and Mamoru the other day, they're doing fine. Mamoru is the treasurer for Takatori Reiji," Michiru put her bags on the floor. "Usagi is working her way through school with Mamoru's help. It seems were in for a quiet life."  
  
The doorbell rang and Haruka walked up to the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Its Ami," a girl was beaming holding up some papers.  
  
"Oh.come on in," she laughed as Ami walked in holding some paper work. "You didn't need to bring all this."  
  
"Well.it is your health report."  
  
"Hai, now I think I remember," Haruka put her hands on the papers. "This is so I can race in Osaka. These new health standards are weird."  
  
"I know, but according the regulations you have to meet these requirements, its lucky you have me working at the health offices," Ami put her hands to the side after setting the papers on a desk. "Hello Michiru, I heard you were back in town, how was France and Germany."  
  
"It was great."  
  
**  
  
Omi pulled his hands out of his pockets when he saw Manx come in with their latest mission. "Men of Weiss, your job is a lot simpler. This is Kenji Masu, he has been responsible for the near deaths of one Chiba Usagi pictured here and her unborn child." A female with long blond hair in pigtails was pictured.  
  
"What a cutie," Yohji whispered under his breath.  
  
"What's so important about it," Omi asked looking at the woman.  
  
"Because Takatori wants to marry her, he's already been trying to arrange the murder of her husband, Chiba Mamoru," Manx shrugged, "Her husband just recently was taken to a safe house this afternoon when he got off of work, sadly we couldn't locate Mrs. Chiba."  
  
"Going after another man's wife is really low," Ken whispered. "Especially if the woman is with child."  
  
"I agree with you," Yohji shook his head. "I'm in, what about you Aya?"  
  
Aya was staring at the picture, this was Mako-chan's friend and of course his sister's best friend since elementary school. "I'm in." He couldn't bare to let anything happen to Usagi, after all, he knew he had a crush on her since he could remember.  
  
**  
  
Usagi looked at Haruka who was laughing at the jokes. "Come on, Koneko, I'll take you the doctors if you're not well."  
  
The girl only seemed worried. "Mamo-chan didn't come home last night."  
  
"Maybe, Takatori had him working," whispered Michiru setting the tea on the table. "After all he was very attached to the idea of making a better life for you."  
  
"Takatori is a dangerous man," Usagi sighed. "I don't like him, I only met him once before I found out I was pregnant."  
  
"He doesn't sound all bad, he gave, Mamoru the job," Haruka sounded skeptical, but realized she didn't trust Takatori either. "Though if you insist that he is no good than I will honor it."  
  
**  
  
Schuldich looked at Haruka walking out of the house, he didn't know what he was going to do about her. So far the oddest thing was he couldn't read her mind, it was as if he was staring into a brick wall. He saw a woman with aqua hair running out after her and was talking quickly. "Just take Usagi- san home, I'm sure if you stayed the night there with her, she'd feel safer, or drop her off at the shrine."  
  
"Interesting," he whispered, Haruka and that girl know Takatori's little love interest, Ms. Chiba. He got into his car and pulled out his cellphone. "Hey, Crawford, I just found something interesting, it seems that Haruka is friends with Chiba's wife."  
  
"Keep an eye on them." Crawford's usual order and he seemed to be considering something on the other end, then shouted off the line. "Nagi, get back on your homework or else!"  
  
Typical little brat, Schuldich thought as he pulled behind a minivan that was owned by Haruka.  
  
**  
  
Omi looked around the strange apartment that now housed, Chiba Mamoru who was talking to Manx frantically. "She has never been on her own like this, please I have to talk to her," he was talking quickly.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, I know you are worried about your wife, Persia will make sure no one hurts her," she was talking to the man telling him to sit down.  
  
"If you would just let me call her friends."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we could be traced," Manx let him sit down at the desk. "Omi, could you make sure that Mr. Chiba stays here while I talk to Persia."  
  
"Hai," Omi nodded and looked at the man.  
  
"You must understand how worried I am about her, Usako really has never been like this, on her own without me or her friends around." He seemed really sincere about this and it bothered the younger man greatly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make sure that Mrs. Chiba is safe."  
  
She's been through so much, Metalia, Nephrilia, Galaxia, and more enemies than one could count, he thought. He couldn't help but worry about her. Haruka, of course, he thought and reached for his communications watch, but waited until Omi had his attention elsewhere.  
  
He pulled out the watch and smiled, he turned it on and then started to send a message to Haruka. "Haruka?"  
  
Haruka's face appeared. "What are you doing with Koneko's communicator?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, stay with Usagi, don't let her out of your sight for a minute. Take her to the backup meeting place."  
  
"That's where we're headed," she hung up quickly.  
  
He put the watch back in his pocket and looked at Omi who was returning with something to drink.  
  
**  
  
Aya couldn't believe he was back in Juuban, he saw people that he knew in high school, but they didn't know him. He walked around the streets and found some places that were where he used to live.  
  
He found the old ice cream shop that his sister would drag him to and ask for ice cream when she was little. There was the weird looking Crown Arcade where he worked when he wasn't in school saving for college.  
  
Then he saw the school his sister attended. T*A Girls Academy, he saw a woman walking out with dark black hair and purple eyes. "Ran-kun?" she blinked and ran up to him. "Been along time. Its me Rei, your sister's old friend."  
  
"Rei-chan, it has been a long time. I was hoping to ask you something about Usagi, is it true?"  
  
"Yeah, true, she's been married to Mamo-chan for close to a year."  
  
"Why didn't I get any new?"  
  
"You moved away, Ran-kun," she smiled as they walked up to the shrine where she lived. "Want to come up for tea?"  
  
"No, I have to go, I'll tell you latter."  
  
**  
  
Rei looked at Usagi when she walked into the guest room. "You will have no idea who I saw today. I saw Aya-chan's older brother, Ran-kun, you remember him don't you, he was the guy who had a crush on you?"  
  
"Really," Usagi sat on the bed looking depressed. "Rei-san, I'm scared."  
  
"I know, this is your first time that we're unable to use our powers. This isn't good, but somehow I saw in the fire something interesting." 


	2. In the Visions of Mars

(Alright, here it goes, the Senshi barely know Ran and the Weiss personally. The thing with Mako-chan was when Ran was younger, I should have mentioned that. So far the story is going as I had written it originally and this was when I was new to Weiss Kreuz and veteran at writing Sailor Moon Fan Fiction. So some of things are inaccurate. As for other critisms, I do know that Crawford does care about Nagi just a little, i.e. convincing him to not chase after Tot.)  
  
Part 2 What is in the Visions of Mars  
  
Rei had sat in front of the fire and looked deeply into the flames, she was aware of someone behind her that wasn't suppose to be there. "I see it is you," she whispered and turned to see Setsuna standing there. "You look troubled."  
  
"There is something going wrong, it is causing a shift in time. Chibi Usa will not be born if we do not stop this," she whispered. "Time has shifted and it is a result of four men can, I dare not speak their names now."  
  
"Tell me, you have to," Rei pulled herself up and looked upset. "Please tell me. It has everything to do with the Princess and Prince."  
  
"Where there is light there is always dark. Look for the men who have the sign of the cross, that's all I can say, trust the men of Weiss," Setsuna walked away and vanished.  
  
"Trust? What is Weiss?"  
  
**  
  
Schuldich dozed in the backseat of the car when he noticed Haruka walking out of the house again this time he brought out the drug. He grabbed her putting the sleeping drug just under her nose as she passed out into his arms.  
  
"Time," he shouted at Nagi who was sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
"34 seconds," the boy looked at him holding a stop watch. "What do you do this?"  
  
"To improve the kidnapping technique."  
  
"Do you know you're strange?"  
  
"I hear it all the time."  
  
They sped away with Haruka in the back seat moaning.  
  
**  
  
"What do you mean?" Mako-chan answered the call on her communicator. "Alright, Michiru-san, calm down, did you call the police?" She nodded at Michiru's frantic voice. "I see, but who would want to kidnap Haruka-san?"  
  
"A lot of people."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Haruka's father is really rich, she's had two kidnapping attempts," Michiru whispered and then said. "Could you come to my house after work?"  
  
"Sure, I have to go, Ran-kun will kill me if he catches me back here," she walked out of the back room after the communicator shut down.  
  
She moved awkwardly around the store doing her best not to think about what happened. She did notice that Omi was watching her with a strange look on his face, but he soon ignored it and went back to work.  
  
**  
  
"When I get my hands on you! You'll wish you were never born," Haruka was screaming as Schuldich shut her up in a room and locked the door.  
  
He made a face as he looked at Crawford. "I had to tighten the ropes, she's strong and fast, a lot faster than me."  
  
"Oh.and make the call to her father," Crawford sounded uninterested. "What shrine did Mrs. Chiba get dropped off at?"  
  
"Cherry Hill Shrine," the orange haired telepath growled.  
  
"I see, I'll see to her myself."  
  
**  
  
Haruka snarled when Schuldich returned and forced water into her mouth. "Do me a huge favor and shut the hell up!" he growled and looked at her ropes.  
  
"When I get my hands on you're dead!" She spat only to have him smack her.  
  
"Let me ask you one simple question why the hell can't I read your mind? Usually minds like yours run like water into my head, but not yours," he looked at her with a evil look in his eyes. "I could let Farfarello cut you into tiny pieces, but that isn't what we want."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about you idiot."  
  
She really doesn't know, he thought and smiled. "Alright then, have it your way, I was trying to help you know." Of course he knew that was just trying to get to her, to actually tell him something that would have helped him understand her.  
  
"Don't fuck with me," Haruka glared her teal eyes becoming even darker and more threatening.  
  
I don't like this, she's faster than, and she can probably beat the hell out of me. He had to take in the consideration that maybe he was going to die because of her. Of course he was used to these kinds of things, but she was something else altogether, and it really bothered him.  
  
**  
  
Omi watched from the corner of Cherry Hills Shrine where he knew for sure that Mamoru was right. He saw Usagi sitting talking to some girls who were listening to her story. "She looks safe," he told Aya who leaned against a tree.  
  
"She's in more danger here than she is with us," he heard Aya whisper, there was strange sound in his voice, like something that Omi wasn't used to hearing.  
  
Is he really in love with her? They moved in only to see someone that they didn't want to see at all. Crawford of Schwarz driving up to the Shrine's gate, the assassin got out and walked up the steps. "Mrs. Chiba, I'm from Takatori's office, he wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Don't get in the car," Aya was whispering hoping that Usagi would have the common sense not to go toward the car.  
  
He saw Usagi standing up and looking a bit standoffish. "Mr. Crawford, I have no interest in talking to Mr. Takatori. Please leave me alone!"  
  
"Its about your husband," Crawford whispered and saw her look at him.  
  
A girl with brown hair, Makoto looked at him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crawford or whoever you are, but Usagi isn't in the mood to go anymore, if it is about her husband, have Takatori come here."  
  
They walked into the house and saw Crawford walking off to his car. "She seems very displeased."  
  
Smart move, Omi breathed a sigh of relief at the thought.  
  
**  
  
Rei made a look toward the sky and saw her crows land. "Man, Phobos and Demenus don't like him either."  
  
"No one really likes Crawford, he's frightening," Usagi whispered. "I heard some rumors that he kills people for Takatori."  
  
"Weird, I had a weird sense that he was going to hurt you." Ami Mizuno looked up from her book and shook her head. "It was kind of like looking at a monster we defeated."  
  
**  
  
It was strange, Haruka thought as she undid her bonds and reached for the Space Sword hidden in the hyperspace pocket. She looked around her and glared, she hoped that without being a Senshi she was able to use it. She heard the door open and that was when she drew the Sword and ran at him. "Space Sword Blaster." A beam of light shot at Schuldich as she dashed passed as he hit the wall.  
  
"Damn," he growled as he ran after her. "Get back here! Farfarello is out and where'd the hell did you get that thing?"  
  
She didn't stop to answer, she ran down the hall. She growled as she made it to the front door and opened it. He was still behind her when she saw someone standing in front of her with scars. "Space Sword Blaster." The beam came again, but this time, the guy was till standing.  
  
The guy blinked as if it just shocked him and he jumped at her only to miss. "What?" She snapped this time she was running farther away from them. "Farfarello catch her, don't kill her, yet!"  
  
She was aware still of them, she ran into the street and then to the train station. She hid in the bathroom and saw Schuldich and the one, Farfarello walking passed, she breathed a sigh as she boarded a train. "Not smart," she heard a whisper behind her and felt her arms being pulled behind her. "One doesn't need to read your mind to know what you were doing. If you scream, I'll make sure you don't remember it," he smiled at her.  
  
"Bastard," she growled only to feel the needle hitting her throat and the entering into darkness, she was at least lucky that the Space Sword was put back.  
  
"I don't know where you got that sword, but I know for sure there is more to you than meets the eye," he looked at the crowd who seemed to ignore them. He waited until he got to the right stop and got off then back to the house.  
  
**  
  
Crawford returned as he saw Schuldich putting her back in the cell. "Had a little mishap with that girl, there is something about her," he whispered to his leader.  
  
"I know, and it seems that there is more to Usagi than I made out. Her friends each have strange gifts."  
  
**  
  
Makoto walked into the flower shop that afternoon, she seemed to earn the respect of the Weiss. "Hey, are you going to be closing?" she asked Yohji who laid his head on the table.  
  
Yohji still had his head on the table. "Yeah, I'm closing, you shouldn't be here today, you weren't marked down to work."  
  
"I know, Omi-kun said he wasn't coming in so I'm doing his shift today with you," she smiled at him and put her smock on.  
  
"Fine with me, a lovely lady like you should need a strong guy to protect you," he gave her a winning smiled only to have throwing some paper at him.  
  
"Do that again, I'll have you in the trash before you can say, uncle," she hissed.  
  
Yohji doubted she could take on a guy his size, least of all Crawford single handly, but from what Aya said it was possible. He had been only ten at the time and she was of course about eight or so. He just said that it wasn't an experience he wanted to have again.  
  
Childhood friends were something that was rare, and Aya-chan's friend had such a horrible childhood at that. Yohji had gotten a hold of some files on Makoto when she joined. Aya wouldn't talk about her past and Yohji didn't expect any help about getting it. All he found was that Makoto's mother and father were killed in a plane crash when she was little and Makoto lived with some aunts or other family members until she proved she could take care of herself.  
  
"Thank you, Mako-chan," Omi walked in dressed in a jean jacket and smiled before he left. "Hey, Yohji, you know where the keys are right?"  
  
"I know where they are, I've closed the store before." The older man sighed and looked around the store bored. "You'll find barely anyone comes in around this time."  
  
**  
  
Haruka's breathing was raspy as she realized she was no longer in a cell, she was lying on a bed. She wasn't tied down, she wasn't even sure what was going on. The door opened and a small teenager entered and put tray down with some food. "Eat," he demanded and then walked out.  
  
What a strange kid, she thought to herself as she saw the food, it was salad. "I hope you enjoy that," she heard Schuldich's voice as he walked into the room and sat down on a chair to watch her carefully. "I will ask you again, why can't I read your mind?"  
  
"I don't understand it myself," Haruka whispered finishing the last of the salad. "How did you know that this was my favorite?"  
  
"Easy, your girlfriend, Michiru buys those salads in a bag," he sighed looking at her again as if he liked the fact he couldn't hear the clatter of her mind like so many other people. "She is rather beautiful, you know?"  
  
"If you lay one hand on her, I'll kill you," she snarled at him, it seemed to her offensive for him to mention her in such away.  
  
"Easy, easy, I was just trying to be polite about it," he blinked in shock that she was getting even angrier. "I'll leave you alone."  
  
Walking out of the room, Schuldich looked in on her one last time, then turned locking the door. "Geez, she's touchy," he whispered to himself and walked to his room to lay down for awhile. Well, it has finally happened, you found someone you can't read his or her minds and when you ask why you can't, she treats you like the scum of the earth, he thought and laughed to himself about the irony. What am I thinking I'm the scum of the earth, look at what I do for a living?  
  
/So what did she say?/ He heard the small voice of Nagi coming into his mind.  
  
Rolling onto his side he snarled back. /Go away, Chibi. I'm thinking./  
  
/Hmm, Crawford-sama wants to talk to you,/ the boy's mind sounded smug to him, though Schuldich knew that Nagi was just relaying a message.  
  
/Fine!/  
  
Walking down the long hall that led to Crawford's office, he had to think of something to say, he knew that Crawford wasn't the least bit interested in what Haruka had said. "Have you called her father?" the great leader sat in an armchair looking at papers, he sort of resembled some evil ruler about to dispense a death sentence on some unlucky person who displeased him.  
  
"You know I have," he retorted to his leader. "Her father will do anything to get her back."  
  
"I know, sadly though Takatori just gave the orders to kill her father," Crawford stood up and turned to face him. "Kill the girl, she useless to us now."  
  
Kill the girl? He worked so hard to get, he moved out of the office, out of sight of Crawford gave a punch at the wall. "Dammit, I work so hard to get the girl and now what?"  
  
This would have been easy, he thought it over, killing some nobody, but of course a thousand people would notice the death of Tenou Haruka, she was after all famous. What is he thinking? That fool, doesn't he know that there will be a manhunt for anyone who hurts this little girl?  
  
**  
  
Usagi was sleeping as Luna walked along the path to get a drink at one of the fountains. She liked to walk around the Cherry Hill's Temple, it was like walking in a park to her. Sitting under a tree she could see the whole world pass by without a care, she did feel something was wrong, something wasn't right about all this.  
  
Chiba Mamoru's disappearance bothered her greatly, she felt the threat of something evil pressing, something that could destroy the Senshi for good. She looked up and saw Sestuna walking up. "Luna, I have something I need to talk you about, you felt the danger, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes," the cat nodded her head and looked around. "I sensed it and so has Rei." There was silence and then she brought it up, the something that bothered her more than ever. "The Senshi cannot transform into Senshi."  
  
"I have known this for awhile. I have seen that there are four who are now to take up the roles as the guardians of the king, we have to wait for the White Cross."  
  
"White Cross?"  
  
"Yes, I have not told the rest of my prediction yet, those who bear the name of the White Cross have only briefly passed through the Senshi's lives only once or twice. Usagi and Makoto knew one from when they were children. Ami knew one on the Internet known as the Archer. Minako passed one when she was younger and he helped her find something lost. Haruka and Michiru passed one when Haruka's father had helped him reach a goal that was impossible to reach." Setsuna sat down and looked at the fountain. "All these meetings were brief, but from it came friendships. I can only say this, one goes by the name of his sister. Look to him for defeating what will kill our princess."  
  
"You are saying that these four people may save the princess?" This was rather a strange thing to think about, Luna never thought there would be a time that Sailor Moon wasn't going to be there. "What about the you and Hotaru?"  
  
"I have not yet seen that," The older Senshi looked tired and sighed. "There is something else, something I haven't quite been truthful about in the past. There was another general of Serenity's court that has only recently shown himself to me. I have no memory of his name, but all I know is be very careful of him. He will harm the princess and prince, even though he knows I gave him his powers."  
  
**  
  
The vision was much more dangerous than ever, Crawford found himself standing in front of a gate. A woman stood before him and she holding a giant key. "I know who you are!" he was yelling at her and she only smiled.  
  
"Why did you betray me, beloved," the words were soft and almost gentle to hear.  
  
Crawford woke feeling the electric shock running through him that most vision gave, he knew this wasn't just the future. He knew who this person one even though he couldn't place her name, the only word that came to his lips was. "Setsuna."  
  
He looked over and saw little Nagi lying next to him, holding onto his sleeves, it was like this when the boy was a child. He would wake to find a small child curled in a ball next to him, sometimes whimpering or crying in his sleep. Nagi had stopped crying like that, only did he have to cry was during overloads when he was locked in a padded cell as not to hurt those around him.  
  
Nagi was so different from that time, but there was something else that seemed to be bothering him. He seemed so much more quiet than normal, and when Crawford would ask Schuldich, the telepath pretended not to know anything. "Fine, I'll tell you, Nagi has a girlfriend," he heard that saying and it nearly had his blood running cold.  
  
How could that boy have another girlfriend, what will happen if she gets too close? It was really hard to control the boy's emotions, the leader of Schwarz realized. For one minute he hated the world and for the next he loved only one person. "So tell me who this girl is?"  
  
"I promised not to say," Schuldich would laugh. "It really isn't any of your business. Since when do you care about him?"  
  
That was always true, but what kind of parent would Crawford have been if he didn't ask. It was clear that Nagi was taking a liking to a girl that had transferred to his school, a rather pale innocent girl who was harassed by her classmates and called names. I suppose Nagi has a right to like someone like her.  
  
**  
  
Setsuna sat quietly in her study and looked at the screen and suddenly the face appeared again. This face from the past, he was staring at her with hard eyes, amber hard eyes that once held such great hope and friendship. "Bradley what have you done?" She shook her head and slowly walked out to the porch and stood there staring at the stars. "Once, you used to be such a good friend, Bradley, why do you follow that group?"  
  
It was an empty question as it was an empty answer. Bradley never used to be so cold to her questions, he used to answer them, he used to thank her for his visions. They were a gift to save lives, yet he used it to take lives away. "I think it time, Bradley, you learned the true nature of your gifts."  
  
**  
  
Makoto's eyes were on the door as she walked to her apartment, she saw the note from Rei tapped there. What now? She blinked at it and slowly walked into her apartment, it had been years since she actually received such notes. "Senshi meeting, after five years?"  
  
Getting her jacket back on she locked up and walked over to the shrine where she saw Ami and Mina already walking up. "What do you think this is about?"  
  
"I don't know, Haruka still hasn't been seen," Ami whispered and looked sadly at her. "I'm worried."  
  
"I am too," Mina whispered who was looking as if she was going to faint walking up so many steps to the shrine.  
  
Luna was perched on a table with Artemis not far off sitting on a chair near a computer. "I have just had a visit from Setsuna after all these years," the cat announced.  
  
Rei walked in last and sat down near the table and looked at the cat. "I have too, she came to me last week. It was kind of strange."  
  
"It is strange, after all these years, I fear that none of us can use our powers," Makoto whispered and sat down on the bed. "Some Senshi we turned out to be. We can't even protect the princess and prince. And here both Mamo-chan and Haruka-san have vanished."  
  
The black looked rather tired and nodded. "I know, but there is something else that I was told. There are new guardians of the future King Endymion here, of course that is only an assumption, I don't know really. All I know is that these new guardians have the sign of the White Cross. I don't know what it means."  
  
"I do," the Shinto priestess stood up. "Weiss, its German for white, I had to look it up after Setsuna said something about it. Why should we trust people that have that kind of name?"  
  
"Because it is the only hope we got," the former Sailor Jupiter whispered. "And I don't know, but I have noticed some strange behavior with at my work. It's just that every time this woman shows up Ran-kun and the others leave me in the store alone."  
  
"That is weird," Mina whispered sitting down next to her and looked over at Usagi who was so quiet and upset.  
  
"Ran-kun?" She blinked as if the name was something from along time ago. "How is he?"  
  
"He's fine," Makoto sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know though, there is something not right with those guys. Ran-kun used to be so nice, he wasn't so cold or distant when I was little. When my parent's died, his mother and him stayed with me for hours. The funny thing is that when I look at him, its like I'm looking at some stranger."  
  
Luna only listened to this, she had to see if what the tall girl was talking about was true, she had to see for herself.  
  
**  
  
The next morning, Luna found herself in front of "Koneko no Sume Ie," she wandered in after Makoto who was walking in fearing she was late. "I'm sorry, I'm late, Omi-kun," she sputtered.  
  
"You're early, I think you did it again, you set your watch back an hour instead of forward," Omi laughed at that. "I did that last night too. Umm, question, where'd the cat come from?" He was looking down at Luna and smiled at her. "What a strange marking."  
  
Makoto was caught off guard and looked down. "Luna! What are you doing here?" She picked the cat up and looked at her in shock, setting her on the counter in front of Omi.  
  
Luna now had a full look at Omi who to her sort of looked like a nice young boy of about fifteen or so, of course she could have been mistaken. He looked a lot younger from her perspective. "I guess she followed me here," Makoto shook her head and sighed. "You should be taking care of Usagi-san, not following me around."  
  
There was a look in the boy's eyes seemed to shimmer and look rather bothered by this. He seemed to look concerned about something, Luna only pretended to meow and rub against him and he smiled at her. "Alright, if you want me to pet you I will." He smiled placing his hand on her back stroking softly.  
  
Not such a bad boy, she thought. "Wow, this is the first time Luna was nice to anyone besides our friend, Yaten."  
  
"She doesn't seem that mean," Omi smiled at her. "After all cats do have their own personalties determined by their owner."  
  
If only he knew Usagi when she was younger, Luna thought and purred softly then looked up at a red haired man walking in looking down at her. "What's this?"  
  
"Luna, she kind of followed me to work today," Makoto sighed and put her back on the floor. "I'm sorry, Ran-kun. Somehow she left Usagi-san."  
  
Ran seemed to Luna a giant, his red crimson hair and purple eyes were cold to look at and he seemed to have a chip on his shoulder. She rubbed against his legs only to have herself nearly kicked. "Take her home, now," Ran hissed at her and then walked into the back room.  
  
"He never used to be like that, Omi-kun, when I knew him as a child he was so gentle," she heard the Senshi whisper sadly. "I better take Luna home."  
  
"Let her stay, don't worry, I'll look after her," the boy smiled at Luna who sat down on the counter.  
  
Most of the day was rather quiet, it seemed to Luna that these men were normal, but of course that was until she decided to wander around. She found the steps that led to the basement and walked down them. She looked around a room that looked to be some sort of living room and found a computer desk in a corner. What is this? She blinked as she walked up to the computer and jumped onto the chair and looked at the screen of a computer.  
  
On the computer was a white cross screen saver, she blinked looking at it and then when she mistakenly touched the mouse with her tail she saw files popping up. She blinked and looked at the files in wonder. So these are? She touched the screen and saw a read out and biographies of the four men that ran the flower shop.  
  
She blinked when she saw a picture of Ran and read a short bio on him and blinked. These are the ones that are to protect the princess and prince, she thought and suddenly the light went on and she saw Omi standing there. "What are you doing down here, Luna?" He picked her up and carried up the steps back to the store. "This isn't a good place for you to wonder around, you silly cat."  
  
Who are you calling silly? Luna wanted to scratch him, but decided against it. She seemed to have stumbled upon something that seemed much too dangerous for her to even say to Makoto. She had to wait, she had to see if she was correct about them, about the assassins.  
  
**  
  
Haruka paced the room, her eyes on the door, she was waiting for him, waiting for Schuldich, she now knew his name. At least that was what he told her his name was, she didn't trust him. She trusted few males in her life and though she trusted Mamoru to take care of Usagi, she didn't like him.  
  
The door opened and it wasn't Schuldich, it was the boy again, what was his name? She blinked at him and he seemed to look rather vindictive. "What do you want?" she asked him bluntly.  
  
"Just to see what Schuldich said is true, you're able to block him out, how weird," he blinked at her and circled her. "There doesn't seem to be anything special about you to me. You seem to be just like everyone else that's hurt me."  
  
"Then you've met the wrong kind of people," she retorted.  
  
"Have I? While you would be the type to be loved by everyone else," he growled as if it was offensive to say she was special. "What's so special about you? Is it because while Crawford and Schuldich think that you're some kind of void that I can see that you're really something I've seen before in the newspapers, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"So you know?"  
  
"Well, yes, I knew from the moment I saw you, how stupid do you think I am?" Nagi growled and laughed at her. "Even a boy like me who looked up to the Sailor Senshi would know."  
  
"Then why do you hurt people when the Senshi don't stand for it?" Haruka whispered looking rather as if she was being a hipocrit.  
  
"Could have asked you that when you took my heart crystal?" Nagi pulled away from her angrily. "It was your fault!"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Yes you do, because of you, you made me a freak, and you gave me these stupid powers."  
  
It all came back in jolt of a sudden memory, the moment in the garage when she became Sailor Uranus for the first time. That boy, it was Nagi, some monster had possessed him, and somehow he became able to have powers. She stared at him in shock. "You were the kid in the garage?"  
  
"Of course I was!" Nagi looked at her in anger. "I should have died in there."  
  
"I saved you, Nagi, don't you remember that?"  
  
He nodded and suddenly the door opened again and Schuldich stared at her in shock. "What a great run of bad luck?!" He pulled Nagi out of the room and walked right back in pushing her against the wall. "You're a damn Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"So what! You would have found out anyway. What makes you think that you're not working for something darker?" She glared at him.  
  
"Listen to me, you stupid girl before I kill you for real. That thing you had, that was the Space Sword, right?" He waited until she nodded. "So weren't you suppose to be able to change into those weird clothes or something to use it."  
  
"If I was deadly danger than I would be able to use the Space Sword without transforming." She went silent knowing he was going to ask her to transform and she just smiled as if she knew something he was going to have to guess at.  
  
He got impatient and walked out of the room. 


	3. The Shadows

(Finally found the third part, sorry it took so long!)  
  
Part 3  
  
The Shadows  
  
Luna blinked as the day ended and she went home with Makoto, Omi walked with her. "You don't have to walk me home, Omi-kun," Makoto smiled cheerfully, though she had to keep pretending to be cheerful.  
  
Omi wasn't really convinced about that. "You've been worried about something," he looked at her. "Please tell me, if you talk about it, maybe it would make it easier."  
  
"Alright, if you insist upon it," she sighed and leaned against the wall. "Its just that my friend's husband disappeared then my other friend, Haruka- san was kidnapped. I'm really worried about them. Usagi hasn't been on her own for along time, not since Mamoru-san went off to college in America."  
  
He hoped that Makoto didn't have to worry too much about her friend. I hope she will be all right.  
  
**  
  
As soon as Luna and Makoto were alone, Luna turned to look at her. "I don't trust Omi or his friends," she whispered.  
  
"Nonsense, Omi-kun, is a good person, he would never hurt anyone," Makoto smiled as though she had to believe it.  
  
**  
  
Omi sighed walking into store and looked at Ken who was taking up Makoto's shift. "Hey there Omi, what's up?" The suntanned boy asked and smiled putting on his smock.  
  
"Mako-chan is really worried about Mrs. Chiba. Mrs. Chiba is all alone and now Tenoh's kidnapping is really bothering because she was friends with her too."  
  
"Haruka?" Ken sighed feeling a dead weight drop in his stomach. "I read somewhere that Takatori was trying to buy out Tenoh's father. The old man won't sell."  
  
Yohji walked in and put his smock away. "Actually, this has been the third time that Haruka's been kidnapped."  
  
"What?" Omi blinked.  
  
"I was on the first case of Haruka's kidnapping when she was ten," Yohji shook his head. "It was a mess, that girl is a tomboy through and through. Asuka had to get her cleaned up before going back to her parents."  
  
"Why would anyone kidnap her?" Ken growled angrily.  
  
"Her family is filthy rich," the ex-detective sighed and looked upset. "Mr. Tenoh paid good money to have his daughter returned. So I did my best to fulfill the deal. I'm not really worried about her, I taught her some self defense, she should be alright."  
  
"You like you've been around Haruka before?" Ken blinked in surprise.  
  
"I was employed once as Tenoh's private bodyguard. When he decided he didn't need me anymore, I was just happy that he gave me money to open a private detective agency."  
  
"So that's how you know the Tenoh family?" the youngest member of Weiss blinked and smiled. "That's so interesting. I have only read of the first time and a few attempts to kidnap Haruka-san."  
  
"Those were allowed to be printed as a warning."  
  
**  
  
Haruka never thought she would be glad to be away from Nagi, she had no idea that he had been that boy in the garage when she discovered she was a Senshi. Schuldich just sat in front of her glaring into her eyes. "You're a Senshi!"  
  
"Its none of your business," she spat out.  
  
"Yes it is, it might keep you alive a little longer," Schuldich hissed. "What Senshi are you?"  
  
"Why ask her?" they turned to see Nagi standing by the door. "She's Sailor Uranus, the Senshi of the Sky."  
  
"How would you know, brat?" Haruka snapped.  
  
"You know how I know," Nagi laughed pointing at her. "Its her fault!" He stomped off out of the room again, this time leaving them alone.  
  
"Nagi's been hanging around Farfarello too long," Schuldich rolled his eyes and gave her a gaze. "Next time you bring out that Sword again, you better make sure that you know who you are attacking."  
  
**  
  
Luna reported on what she had seen at the flower shop, she wished she would have gotten Makoto and Rei to believe her. "Ran-kun could never do those things!" Rei shook her head. "It was never in his nature to kill people."  
  
"What about when his sister go in that accident?" Luna asked. "He vanished for close to three years."  
  
"She has a point," Ami whispered. "It is highly likely that some things changed in him since that horrible night." She looked over at the old newspaper clipping. "After all, you said yourself that it wasn't an accident."  
  
"Of course it wasn't," Rei yelled. "Aya-san would never run out into traffic like that!"  
  
It was made clear by the meeting that somehow Luna wasn't going to trust any of the men at Koneko for any reason.  
  
**  
  
Omi watched outside of the shrine as he did most nights for the last couple weeks. He saw the cat, Luna standing on the table and it looked like it was talking. I must be dreaming, I could have sworn Luna was talking, he thought and then looked again rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You're not dreaming," he heard a soft voice and turned to see a woman with long pine green hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded of the woman who just leaned against a tree.  
  
"There are some things that you are not ready for."  
  
**  
  
Makoto blinked not sure that when she looked at Omi and Ken that they were different now. She couldn't believe that Omi and Ken were the bad people, but Luna was so set that they weren't to be trusted.  
  
She sat down looking at the flower arrangement that Ran left for her. She blinked again thinking about Haruka, about how far she was away.  
  
**  
  
Haruka heard the sound of coughing in the hall, she looked out of the key hole and saw Nagi doubled over. She pushed against the door and tried to get out, then she heard a smack and the sound of foot steps leaving the boy alone in the hall.  
  
She finally pushed again and found herself against the hall wall; she knelt down in front of Nagi and looked at him. "What the hell?"  
  
"Leave me alone," he barked and tried to stand up, but his legs seemed too rubbery.  
  
Lifting him up and carried him down the hall. "Why did you unlock my door?" She finally asked.  
  
"I didn't," he lied, then looked away. "Just leave. Farfarello is in his cell, you don't have to worry, Schuldich won't touch you. Crawford, he was just going to kill you anyway."  
  
"Why do you want to help?"  
  
Nagi blinked at her and sighed. "I suppose you had no control on being a Senshi do you?"  
  
"I had no choice, it was a mission I had to take even when I didn't want it."  
  
**  
  
What am I thinking? Makoto thought when she looked over at her friends, maybe Luna is wrong about them. She was so sure that none of the men of Weiss where wholly evil. She had to admit, Ken was incapable of having a cold heart, Omi least of all who would be like a little brother to her sometimes. Ran wasn't at all like he was when she knew him growing up near her aunt's home. He was gentle, but something in him turned cold as ice, it was like he wasn't the boy she knew.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Minako asked her when they walked out of the flower shop after her shift. "You could tell me."  
  
"I know, I just think that Luna is wrong about them. Omi-kun, is so nice and sweet, why would he do anything to hurt us?"  
  
"I know, it is kind of weird, but ever since Haruka vanished, we have been so distrustful, Setsuna was saying to trust the men of Weiss to watch over the princess, that they're the ones that can help us. All I know is it sounds like a riddle to me."  
  
Stopping in front of a store window. "I used to think we were the only ones to protect her, you know," Makoto sighed looking at the dress.  
  
"I know, the strange thing is, maybe they are our counter parts, you know how Usagi was able to turn into Eternal Sailor Moon, maybe these guys are the ones to help us turn into our Eternal forms."  
  
"You're forgetting we can't transform anymore, we haven't transformed in five years." The tall brown haired girl shook her head.  
  
**  
  
Following the girls was wrong, Omi thought when he tailed them to a dress shop, he saw Makoto leaning against the window talking to her friend. What he didn't mean to do was to hear them talking about something. "Senshi? They're.." His voice caught in his throat. He couldn't believe it, and from what he saw on Aya's face neither could he.  
  
"That's the secret," Aya whispered looking angry.  
  
"I don't blame them," Omi whispered. "We don't trust others with our secrets, but what they do is a little different from what we do."  
  
Entering the basement, Omi sat down at his computer, then saw Aya stop him. "Don't tell Persia, don't tell anyone."  
  
"But."  
  
**  
  
Haruka didn't know why she believed Nagi, all she knew was that boy was helping her. Schuldich was just watching from a window, he was pretending he didn't see anything, all she knew was that they were for some reason allies.  
  
"Don't trust us again," Nagi told her as soon as she reached the gate. "Don't trust Schuldich above all." He turned limping back into the estate.  
  
"Nagi, you need to go to a doctor."  
  
"No! I can't do that, I'll be taken away to that place again, you don't understand!" He sputtered as he limped faster into the house and slammed the door.  
  
She ran down the street, she ran faster and faster, she wanted to get as far from them as possible that was when she finally collapsed in front of a store. "That's Haruka!" A voice was frantic as it faded away into darkness.  
  
**  
  
"How is she?" a rather small voice said, it still had the high pitched sound of a child, but soon blending into adulthood.  
  
"She's in shock, Omi," said another voice full grown, she knew this voice, she knew it from her childhood.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. "YOHJI!"  
  
"Haruka, calm down," Yohji whispered putting a blanket over her. "Calm down, we called your father."  
  
She smiled as she fell right back to sleep. "We need to call the police!"  
  
"That's the last thing we should do," Yohji whispered.  
  
**  
  
Haruka's father was the sort of man who seemed a lot more concerned about his own ego than that of his daughter's safety. That was hardly the case, though, he was wise and not frightened about the ransom. He knew that that Haruka was safe when he received the call that his ex-bodyguard had her. "Thank you so much, Yohji," he hung up.  
  
"Next time, sir, it might be worse," he heard his new bodyguard say. "Trusting that..that detective."  
  
"Yohji was the finest bodyguard I ever had, Samson, even though he works for Kritiker now. Haruka's friends should still be watched, Manx, tell Shuichi that he has my support one hundred percent."  
  
A red haired woman stood up and nodded to him leaving. "Oh.Is Mr. Chiba safe?"  
  
"He is," she whispered and walked off.  
  
**  
  
Mamoru gave another groan as he found that even though Omi was helpful, it was becoming all too clear that he was handicapped in his ablities to protect his wife. He had attempted twice to turn into Tuxedo Kamen and it failed.  
  
He knew better to try it now that Omi walked in with some food. "I did find something rather interesting out, Mr. Chiba," he sat down and then looked at him. "I don't like being lied to, so tell me, are you Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
Mamoru wasn't prepared for that question. "How did you find out?"  
  
"I was following your wife's friends, they're Sailor Senshi, aren't they?"  
  
"Hai, they are, you have to promise not to tell anyone!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell."  
  
**  
  
It was going smoothly; of course in Crawford's own mind it was, on the outside things were pretty beyond his control. The disobedient Nagi had been punished for meddling in this matter of Haruka, the boy lay on the floor in a heap.  
  
Schuldich walked in and just about drew his gun. "What the hell did you do to him!?"  
  
"His punishment."  
  
Nagi was barely awake, let alone breathing, Schuldich picked the boy up and growled. "Bastard, you'll kill him!"  
  
It was as if Crawford didn't care, of course he didn't care if Nagi lived or not. He heard Schuldich's cursing as he took the boy into his room, slamming the door.  
  
"So, you got caught?" he finally said opening Nagi's shirt and seeing the blue and black markings on his back. There were cuts on the boy's face, he looked like he had gone to war and came out the loser. This wasn't good, something wasn't right about this, Crawford wouldn't maim Nagi this badly.  
  
The boy only moaned in pain as the German was patching him. "This is a change, its usually you patching me up," he whispered and tried to make it sound like a joke. 


End file.
